The Neutral Phoenix and the Rising Kin
by Phoenix of Crystals
Summary: A darkness unknown to all is growing in strength. It plans to destroy all of Fiore. It's first target? The truly neutral guild that is neither dark nor light, Black Phoenix. How will the mages react to this new threat? Only time will tell. But for Black Phoenix, the time is nigh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Set Ups

A group of 7 people sat around a octagonal shaped table, each one wearing a black robe, hiding each of their faces, as well as anything else that could distinguish them in any way, shape, or form. No words needed to be said by any of them. Never before had they needed to. They simply gathered, nothing more. All that needed to be done was set before them.

And at the moment, the only thing before them was a single letter. No one moved to grab it. There was no need to. A few moments passed before the letter disappeared into a puff of smoke. There hung an eerie silence in the air, until all 7 figures rose, only one speaking though. His voice was deep, dark, and ancient as he spoke. "The light has always thought that the deepest darkness is what it needs to fear most. They'll soon learn that the biggest threats often lie closer to the light." Once that was said, all 7 figures disappeared into a puff of black smoke, just as the letter had.

Thousands of miles away, a single guild sat at the edge of a waterfall, a bridge connecting it to either side of the waterfall on each side. This guild is known as Black Phoenix. Just from looking at it from the outside, one would think that there was a royal family or someone inside, given the fact that it was so large and castle-like in appearance. However, it was just the contrary. While there were indeed two people of a form of noble lineage, the majority of the guild were simple mages who had not so simple histories.

All seemed quiet outside it, until the sound of something falling down on the ground, a loud scream following with it. Inside, it seemed that someone had fallen off of a ladder, having landed on her butt. This girl was Kallen Fray, a first generation Poison Dragon Slayer. She had just fallen from a ladder trying to hang up Halloween decorations, but fell over since she was trying to reach up too high.

As she rubbed what she had hurt, a clear crystal dragon, no bigger than a parakeet, flew down onto the girl's shoulder, nuzzling against her cheek. This in turn caused Kallen to giggle slightly, scratching under its chin. "You alright Kallen?" A black haired girl asked, standing on a ladder on the opposite side of the room, also setting up Halloween decorations.

"Yeah, just slipped. Thanks for 6our concern Lucina," Kallen said to the other girl, Lucina Faux. Lucina was formerly known as Lucia Delchamps, a high ranking noble of the town of Danghrest. But she eventually found out that she was actually an artificially created golem, code named "Project: Lucina", to be used, or at least she was told to be, a weapon for the magic council. She came to terms with it eventually, but she still wasn't a big fan of it. Despite being a golem, she still had access to her Crystal Magic, but she didn't like being called a mage.

The golem nodded to Kallen, a small smile on her face. "You're welcome. If things get too high for you, my crystal dragon there will get it farther up for you!" Lucina then began stepping down the ladder, finishing her side of the room. All Kallen did was nod, stepping up the ladder again, beginning her continuation on the decorations she had. "So far so good. The Halloween Karaoke Party is going to be awesome!" Lucina smiled happily as she said that, taking a look at the work they'd done. Lucina'd thought that things had been too quiet as of late, so she'd decided to have a Karaoke night at the guild. And given the time of year it was, she thought a Halloween theme would fit nicely. Because it was Halloween themed, both her and Kallen were hanging up orange, black, and purple streamers around the guild hall. Although there was a bit more to do with the decorations.

Lucina looked over, seeing a white-haired mage, much taller than herself walking out of the kitchen. "How're the songs and other decorations going Mathias?" She asked the tall male, known as Mathias, from across the room, instantly grabbing his attention. The mage simply laughed as he heard the golem ask him about them. Mathias Cronqvist, the male Lucina was talking to, was one of Black Phoenix's S-Class mages, using a type of magic known as Glyph magic. His magic allowed him to use certain spells depending on the glyph used, each glyph having been tattooed onto him. He was also the original owner of the guild building before it became the home for Black Phoenix. How he got it was a mystery to Lucina, but hey, you wouldn't hear her complain about the place.

"Yes, I believe I have the desired number of songs you requested Lucina," he said with a smile on his face. "As for the other decorations, I'll be working on them throughout the day so that they can be finished." Lucina nodded at him, returning his smile with a small one of her own.

"Good. Kallen, you got things here?" The dragon slayer nodded happily, the crystal dragon Lucina'd made for her to help out currently helping to hang a streamer. "Good, then it seems everything should be ready." She smiled at how things were progressing, thinking they were going at a pretty decent rate. If they were lucky, they'd be done by the end of the week.

Unfortunately, fate seemed to have other ideas it seemed. "Oi, Katy!" A voice from the second story shouted. A black-haired girl leaned over the railing on it, looking directly down, speaking to Kallen. She had a paper crumpled up in her fist, though she looked confused as she saw her work. "I thought you were already done?" The crystal dragon flew onto Kallen's shoulder, finished helping the dragon slayer for the time being.

Kallen just sighed, shaking her head. "No, I'm still working Mizaki. But, what is it?" The black-haired girl, Mizaki, simply smirked at Kallen, showing the paper for her, a stamp with an S on it. Kallen only widened her eyes at the sight of the paper. "A-another one? B-but last time…" Kallen caught herself off there, not wanting to remember how things had ended the last time they took an S-class job. Last time they barely got away from it with their lives, and how they had been punished severely for taking one before.

Mizaki laughed slightly as she walked down the stairs. "That was then, this is now. I mean, you got me after all; the most kick ass member of our team." Mizaki only smirked as she stood at the bottom of the ladder that Kallen was on, well was; she was now slowly climbing down it to talk to the fellow mage. Mizaki was a fairly cool girl, but she had a few quirks as well. Most people, upon meeting her for the first time, would find her rude, over-confident, thinking she was unbeatable (even though she's been proven wrong on several occasions), and liked to look down on people. But when someone fought her, they found that she was more than just talking the talk. She was strong enough to back up her claims on most occasions, but not always. She was another of the guild's S-class mages, but she never really said so to people and rarely used her rank, instead just stating she was stronger than people or such. She tightly held onto a sling that hung off her back and held a staff in it. This staff was how she mainly could use her magic, which was simply known as Elemental magic. Basically she was able to bend water, earth, air, or fire to her command with her staff, or she could control up to all 4 at once. There was also something about a fifth element, but the exact details on it were a mystery, especially the mage had just returned a few months ago from a search for it. She was usually one to show off, but she hadn't for some odd reason.

Instead of just trying to convince Kallen to come with her, she just grabbed her by the hair and dragged her by her hair. "I know you're going to protest, but we haven't been on a mission with the whole team in a long time." She said nothing else as she dragged Kallen away, who was squirming every which way and kept repeating "Ow" over and over again until she was out of earshot of both Mathias and Lucina, who just stared at the spot the two girls had just been, trying to figure out what happened.

Mathias then quickly let out a chuckle. "Looks like we'll have to wait another day to have the party Lucina. Hope that's OK," he said in between chuckles as he shook his head, looking over to Lucina who was still staring at the spot the two had just been.

"Yeah… I guess…" That's all she said. She then just turned towards the stairs heading towards the lower rooms of the guild. Mathias watched as she walked off, a little confused to say the least. Earlier she'd been full of energy, but now? What had gotten into her?

"Maybe it just has to do with her still trying to master 'that' side," he said to himself, not thinking anyone was around. He just sat down at a table, pulling out a cigarette and putting it in his mouth, going to light it a few seconds later before a familiar voice stopped him, causing him to smile instead of grow annoyed.

"Hey Mathias," the owner said. As Mathias turned around, he saw that it was Tristan Gareth, Black Phoenix's SS-class mage, or one of in all honesty; it's just that no one saw the other one too often. He was definitely one of the guild's strongest without a doubt. He also doubled as an interim guild master when it was necessary. People wouldn't really guess it by his looks however that he was an SS-class. He was a mage with two different magics: Steel-Make and Teleportation, both he was very adept at using, especially when he combined to two. He also was a black smith, so he had a huge stash of weapons up in his room, each either just a weapon or a weapon infused with a lacryma. This was mainly spent his time when he wasn't interacting with other members or out on a job. "What ya up to?"

The glyph mage just shrugged, going back to lighting his cigarette. "Not much. I just finished talking to Lucina about the party we'll be having hopefully this week for Halloween. You?" Tristan just shrugged sitting down next to the other mage.

"Just tinkering, you know how boring it gets around here," he said as he rested his head in one hand. Mathias simply nodded, blowing the smoke away from both of them. "By the way, did Hikaru leave for a mission again? Haven't seen her all day." The Hikaru the SS-class mage referred to was Hikaru Frost, the only other S-class mage of Black Phoenix. She was also a 2nd generation Frost Dragon Slayer. She also was the one Tristan fought when he took the S-class exams to become on, their fight ending in a tie. He half wanted to have a rematch with her at some point in the future, but the other half he wanted to see her was for his own personal reasons. During the time he got to know her, he had developed more than just friendly feelings towards her. He kept those feelings at bay, but he enjoyed spending time with her so much that he tried to spend time with her whenever he could.

Mathias simply shook his head, about to say something but stopped himself when he saw a sign above the guild door. Normally he'd ignore such a thing, but seeing as it concerned the one sitting with him, all he did was lightly chuckle, confusing the blacksmith. When he turned around, he was no less than shocked. The sign said in big bold letters "TristKaru." There was also some frost on it, so it seemed that Hikaru had attacked it or something. The other members liked to tease the two about becoming a couple since both admitted to have feelings for the other, but wouldn't get together because of a past relationship Hikaru had with a former member of Black Phoenix.

Even though it kind of annoyed him, Tristan just turned around. "Those guys won't ever learn will they?" Mathias just shrugged, unsure of how to answer.

"Kids will be kids?" He spoke almost questioningly.

Tristan was about to retort when the doors to the infirmary were slammed open, a fairly short girl stepped out of it, rubbing the back of her head and sighing. "Finally, I was losing my mind in there." This girl was Emerita Megido, or Rita for short, Black Phoenix's professor. She may not have been S-class, but she was as powerful as one for sure. She was the only user of the Lost Magic known as Scroll Magic. Like most Holder types, she needed to have her scroll present to use her magic. A simple incantation and she could use a powerful spell against her opponents. All it took were the words, her scroll, and movement. She had just gotten back from taking 6 jobs at once, since all 6 were located in the same town, and had gotten in over her head (not that she'd admit it though). She came back battered and bruised, and needed medical treatment. But she wasn't so beat up that she let Mathias help her in the slightest. The two of them had a… unique relationship among the members of Black Phoenix (one might describe it as a hate/comrade relationship, Rita hating Mathias and Mathias seeing her as nothing more than a comrade). She looked over and glared at him as he kept sitting down, Tristan just facepalming, getting up to walk away. "Sulfur, stay!" She said with a commanding tone, to which Tristan (she nicknamed him Sulfur cause of his two magics) obeyed, although not because of her presence. Rather he wanted to see what she wanted, nothing more.

"What the hell was with that stunt you idiots!?" She started yelling at them like her former students, having been a former professor at Magebury, a high up and rich university located near Crocus. She was fired not because of her teaching, but rather cause students kept bringing up, as she called them, bullshitted lawsuits that never turned out badly for the college. "I come back and you try forcing those freaking vats of toxic waste you call a 'potion' down my throat. Then you lock me in the infirmary! What. The. Hell!" Even though she was yelling at them, they didn't seem to really react. "Are you two bastards even listening to me!?"

"Yes, we hear you shorty," the glyph mage retorted. "But if you just drank the potion like you were supposed to." He left his sentence hanging, leaving Rita to interpret the rest herself. Tristan stayed silent, not understanding why he was there.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you bastard! Keep those things away from me!" Then she pointed at Tristan. "And you! Why did you help him!?"

Before Tristan could answer, a small owl, shaped like a barn owl but had a slight glow to it, being pure white, dropped from the ceiling, landing on the table between the three of them. To its left leg was tied a little scroll, which Mathias instantly took before the bird flew off, the SS-class mage breathing a sigh of relief so he wouldn't have to answer her question.

Mathias raised an eyebrow, muttering several curses in an ancient language under his breath, earning another glare from the scroll mage. "Hope you're fully healed midget. We've been specifically requested to do a job together." The former professor raised an eyebrow, not believing him until he showed her.

"Damn… Don't screw it up." She didn't even need to do anything, just walking to the exit of the guild, sitting down at the entrance, waiting for Mathias to be ready to leave. She didn't want to go on a mission with him, but hey, it was better than sitting around and doing nothing.

Mathias just chuckled before walking off to go pack for the mission, Tristan just looking between the two confused. In his mind, the reasoning was that some higher power was probably getting tired of their fighting and decided to try and fix it. That or he was dreaming. Even though the two walked off, he remained where he was, planning to wait for Hikaru to return.

Upstairs where more rooms were, Mizaki was seen dragging Kallen to a specific room, but not her own room, nor was it Kallen's room. Instead it was another member's, the remaining member of her team, Acidic Elements. She knocked on the door with the hand that still held Kallen's hair, yanking it as she did so, earning a few squeals of pain from the dragon slayer. The door opened, revealing a man who looked like he just woke up, and was still drowsy. This was Leon Shi, the second generation Acid Dragon Slayer. He was probably the most innocent guy you'd ever meet. Literally, he knew nothing of anything people would call 'dirty.' He was completely ignorant of it all, getting made fun of for it by his teammates whenever they talked about something that could be considered 'dirty.'

Mizaki flashed him a smirk, holding out the S-class job paper for him to read. As he was looking it over, he never even saw the S stamp due to being so tired. However, before he could say anything about it, Mizaki proceeded to kick him straight between the legs, causing a yelp to escape his lips before he fell over sideways. "Sorry, no time for your innocent idiocy Leon," the Elemental mage said before grabbing him by the hair, also dragging him by it, as well as Kallen. She was determined to go on this one, and wasn't going to let her teammates question it.

Downstairs, Lucina walked up to a single door, not even bothering to knock, instead just opening it on her own, filling the dark room with light. A light groan was heard from the bed sheets as a figure slowly rose, rubbing his eyes and yawning. This was Hitomi, a lightning user. He couldn't be classified as a mage because his lightning wasn't like normal magic. There was something about it, but it definitely wasn't some sort of slayer magic. A little over a year ago, he had planned on destroying Fairy Tail due to orders from a higher up or something. Lucina was the only one in Black Phoenix who really knew, other than the guild master, about that because she was a part of it. She was ashamed to admit it, yes, but she had to put that behind her and move on.

Normally Lucina was calm and collected, but now, she was just angry. He was a constant reminder of what she had done, and why she let him stay here was beyond her. She just did it for no reason it seemed, and that only increased her anger. "Get up you bastard!" Her voice was stern and fully evident of her rage, Hitomi barely responding.

"Why? Not like it's important," he yawned as he spoke, only annoying the golem even more.

"Urusai Hitomi! We're heading on that mission now!" She had given him a mission for the two of them to go on the day before, but she thought she'd have a friendly spar with Mizaki before leaving. However since the Elemental mage was already leaving, she decided to just go for it now.

Hitomi groggily responded, sitting up, yawning again. "OK. I'll meet you in the hall soon." Lucina nodded before leaving, cursing under her breath, so wanting to knock the guy's lights out. Hitomi just groggily got up, fully clothed, running his fingers through his hair, lightning crackling out of his finger tips as he did so. "Hm?" He looked around, a little confused. "The air feels different. Is a time of change nearing?" He asked himself, not surprised when he got no answer. After a few moments he headed out to the guild hall to meet Lucina, not at all driven for this mission.

About a mile in the air about Black Phoenix, a cloaked figure looked down at the guild, a condescending look in its eyes. The bottom of it flowed about like a wisp, moving freely in any and all directions. It had done its job, ensuring that everything was going according to plan. For now, things seemed to be going smoothly, but bumps were expected. Perhaps it would visit while the 7 mages were all sent away. Just as a little insurance policy. Everything had to go according to plan. The figure, as well as its allies somewhere else, couldn't allow a guild, neither light nor dark, to exist. Neutrality was the worst of all because of its unpredictability, and for the darkness to grow, all neutral parties were to be eliminated. Once it saw 7 figures exiting the guild, it slowly descended, preparing for anything that came at it.

This wasn't a simple beginning to a few jobs, but of something much greater. A war to end all, and leave only one name behind: Kin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Attack on Black Phoenix

The guild was quiet before, but it was especially quiet now. A good chunk of the members had gone on missions, and that had made it quieter than it was. The only person in the guild hall currently was Tristan, sitting around, considering either what he would make next, or if he should go out on an S-class job or not. While thinking this he stared at where the "TristKaru" sign, or rather where it had been. Just before everyone had left, he had teleported the sign out and into some random body of water that may or may not have been an ocean.

The silence only lasted for a few precious moments, before the sounds of random moans filled the guild hall, startling the steel-make wizard. A few moans later, as well as a few random remarks later, Tristan figured it was Cecilia and Trace, two of the newest members of BP, as well as a couple in the guild. Cecilia was a fire mage, but the exact details were unknown about what really the properties of it, seeing as even though the flames were blazing hot they didn't harm her in the slightest. She could even ignite her entire body on fire, not even being affected by the heat in anyway. The biggest irony of it all was that she was also her hair was a blazing orange, the same color of her flames. Then there was her boy friend, Trace, who was actually the guild master's brother. He was basically a male Mizaki, only his magic was different and he was probably a bit more cocky. He was an Antimatter mage, able to more or less blow up anything at a mere thought. He may not have been S-class, but he probably could go toe-to-toe with the guild master.

And speaking of the guild master, a yawn escaped her lips from her room, still snuggled up under her covers, her arms outstretched like she was holding someone, even though no one was there. She slowly started to move, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. This was Anri Varsuna, sister to Trace Varsuna. Not that much was known of either of their pasts, but only one thing was known for sure; Anri and Trace had been separated at some point in their lives before they regrouped close to a year ago. She also was an Antimatter mage, much like her brother, but she also held a magic known as Dimensional magic. She could send anyone or anything to a void, where no magic could be restored and she had full control over. But, for the moment, she was too sleepy to send anyone there. She was just looking around, trying to find her cock, or as it was known now a days, a rooster. This was basically her alarm clock, but she had lost it again. It seemed to pick up a habit of disappearing every now and then, but it turned up eventually. "You really like vanishing, don't ya?" She then slothily got out of bed, knowing that her question would remain unanswered.

After getting actual clothes on, she stepped out of her room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, hearing Cece and Trace's moans. "Those two really have to go at it this early?" She said as she went down the stairs, drawing Tristan's attention to her.

"Ohayou, Master Anri," he said with a light smile on his face, the thoughts of the sign pushed to the back of his mind. All Anri did in return, however, was look around, trying to figure out where everyone went. "If you're wondering where they all are Master, they either went on missions or they're still asleep. The only people awake and here are Cece, Trace, and myself." She nodded, walking the rest of the way down before heading to the kitchen for her breakfast, seeing as Mathias wasn't there to prepare it for her.

However, as soon as the door to the kitchen shut, the door to the guild opened, a figure shrouded in a shadowy cloak, hiding any feature they may or may not have held. It just looked around, taking in everything in the guild, only seeing one person around. '_This should be easy if there's only one person,_' the figure thought as it made its way over to the steel-make mage, standing across from him, looking down at where we was sitting.

This in turn confused Tristan, staring at the figure confused. "Can I help you?" That was all that Tristan knew to ask at the moment. The figure, however, remained silent, staring down at him completely silent. "Um, hello?" Tristan stood up, walking over to the figure slowly, finding himself taller than the other figure, nearly a foot so. Although the figure, still, remained silent and unmoving from its spot other than to face Tristan as he moved. The SS-class mage remained unknowing of what the figure had planned, moving his had so he could wave it in front of its face.

Before he could do so though, the figure grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. After that, the figure made no movement to show what its next move would be, just remaining there. Even despite this though, a blast of green fire shot out from the center of the cloak, hitting Tristan square in the chest. Due to the surprise of it, as well as the sheer force of the attack, the Steel Make mage was shot out of the guild, landing a few feet away from the entrance, flat on his back.

He shakily got up, his back aching from the fall. The figure stepped out, slowly walking towards Tristan. "What's the meaning of this?" Tristan asked as he slammed his right fist into his left palm. "Steel Make: Sword and Shield!" Once said, a sword appeared in his left hand, while a shield appeared in his right hand. He wasn't going to let this attacker catch him off guard again.

"Hmph, I thought you'd be more of a challenge," the figure spoke, a light, airy tone to his voice, finally revealing which gender he was. "But it seems that you little birds are completely unable to fly." With each passing word, the cloak began dispersing into multiple whisps, revealing a Caucasian male with deep brown hair, slicked back like a greaser would, and hazel eyes. His attire consisted of a white polo with a plaid vest over it, jeans that looked like they'd been washed quite a few times, white, mid-thigh length socks, and white running shoes. His expression was nothing less than angry, right on the verge of complete and utter madness. Again, he made no movements, the green fire again shooting out from in front of his chest towards Tristan. Unfortunately for him, the steel make mage had his shield up, easily blocking the blast.

He easily stood tall against the blast, despite being pushed back quite a few feet. "You want a challenge?" Tristan rushed forward, his sword pulled back for a downward slash. "You got one!" He swung down with tremendous force, a crater forming upon impact. '_Wait, impact?_' Tristan thought as he looked at his blade. It hadn't cut through his skin, just simply touching it. A sigh escaped the unknown male's lips as he grabbed the blade, pulling it off him with practiced ease.

"Not impressive." He stated blandly, throwing an uppercut at Tristan's gut, muttering under his breath something inaudible. Tristan only moved his shield in the way, however it didn't even slow down the hit, the fist busting through the shield like it was paper, still connecting his fist into the other mage's gut once again sending him flying back a few feet.

Tristan didn't understand how his defenses could be torn apart so easily, but he didn't have time to mull it over as yet another green fire ball speeding towards him. This one however exploded once it hit where Tristan was standing moments before. After those moments though, Tristan had teleported high into the air above the mysterious figure, already in the typical molder stance. "Steel-Make: Lance!" Once said, five lances fell down, all aimed directly at the attacker. There seemed to be no escape from this, but a bright, blinding light seemed to prove otherwise. Expecting an attack, Tristan teleported down to where had been standing a before.

The light died down, smoke and a cloud of debris covering the figure, but his shadowed figure was still visible. "Heh, you think these measly attacks will appease my wrath?" He said, his voice much deeper than it was before. He also sounded much different; like he was drowning. The cloud disappeared, revealing that the figure's body was engulfed in the green flames. Tristan's expression was that of pure shock, however he still had the mind to slam his fist into his palm, ready to create his armor at a moment's notice. "Nice try. It's not that easily put out you stinking bastard of a light mage!" As he said this he threw one hand forward, a column of green flames engulfing Tristan.

In the fire, Tristan tried to create his knights armor, but he couldn't for some reason. It was like the fire completely shut off his magic completely while in it. He could feel the flames lick at his exposed skin, leaving light burns on them, nothing too serious. Until the flames grew hotter with each passing second, the numerous burns increasing in intensity as well, quickly approaching first degree burns. The flames only lasted for a few brief seconds however, even though inside it had seemed much longer.

The flames dissipated, Tristan still standing, not having moved an inch from his current position. He was ignoring the pain from the burns as best he could, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do. They were all over his face and arms, especially on his elbows and shoulders. Not to mention how his clothes were singed due to the intensity of the flames. He knew that if he put his armor up he'd only be like a trapped lobster ready to be boiled. "Not impressive in the slightest," the figure said, his body still burning with the green flames. "You're worse than pathetic." He stood in front of Tristan, who was trying to think of a plan of attack at the moment. "You're not even worth the air you breathe."

His body glowed brightly, the ground beneath Tristan glowing just as brightly. "Return to ash worthless-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a vortex of cold slammed into him from his right, throwing him away a good ways, his body steaming as he hit the ground. Tristan's eyes were completely surprised, following where the attack had come from. Standing a good ways away was a girl with black hair, tied up in a pony tail with light blue highlights in it, simply smirking.

"You're a little off your game, huh Tristan?" She said with as she set down two bags next to a rock. One containing the jewels she had gotten from the job she was just returning from, the other a shopping bag full of ice pops. Tristan just smirked, wincing as he got into a normal stance.

"No, he just surprised me is all Hikaru-san," his voice was a little relieved, not only that she had saved him, but that she was relatively unharmed. He began walking over to her, thinking that all was said and done.

How wrong he was. Half way to the dragon slayer, a column of green flames, much wider and larger than the previous one had been. Heavy breathing was heard in the center, the man's form barely noticeable. "You trash… You dare put out my flames of rage!?" As he walked, the column sucked into his body, completely engulfed in the green fire now. "I'll murder you bitch!" With that said, he charged forward with great speed.

Hikaru just sighed, cracking her neck. "You know, you're a big pain. Just walking in and attacking Tristan like that." She walked towards the running figure, her left fist becoming engulfed in ice. "Attacking my home." She then began running towards him with just as great a speed. "Solid Fist," once she was close enough, she pulled her fist back, cold mist rolling off it, "of the Ice Dragon!" She slammed it down on the attacker's head, sending him hard down to the ground, a crater forming from where his head had hit, the flames extinguishing.

She got back up, looking down at him condescendingly. She shook the ice off her hand as she turned around and began walking away, only for the man to get back up, his nose broken and blood dripping down his forehead. Compared to now, before he seemed extremely calm. "Don't turn your back on me bitch!" A large beam of green flames shot out in front of him, aimed directly at the ice dragon.

However, because he spoke before attacked, she was able to jump to the side to avoid it. "Nice try." Her limbs became covered in frost, getting into a fighting stance. "Prideful Dance of the Ice Dragon." She spun around behind him, delivering a quick kick to his back, causing him to stumble forward. After that, she gracefully leapt into the air, landing in front of the fire mage, elbowing his nose. After which she twirled like a ballerina, delivering a round house kick to his head as she spun for the third time, sending him flying away. But she wasn't done there. She leapt up into the air, aiming to meet the mage as he landed. Her plan was a success as she landed directly on the dark mage's gut, causing him to cough violently.

She jumped off him, landing on the ground next to him, looking down to see if he'd get up again or not. He laid motionless, seemingly knocked out. Once she was sure of this, she turned around yet again to walk away. Before she could move though, she felt a huge amount of pain, some burning and some just like she was being punched, throwing her forward with enough force to send her crashing into Tristan, both of them falling over to the ground hard.

The fire mage's arm was nearly ten times its original size, covered in green flames. He stood, much angrier than before. Hikaru got up, shocked at what he had done but didn't show it. Tristan, however, did. "Bastards and bitches, all of you little birds!" The flames swelled around him, his body slowly growing.

Before it got to even twice its size though, a crack appeared behind him, an audible sound, like glass breaking, sounding as it formed. The fire mage stopped completely, his flames being put out, and fear etched onto his face. "N-no! I'm not thro-" he began to protest before the crack formed a large hole, a whole rainbow of light inside of it, and sucked him in. All that could be heard was his screams of defiance as he disappeared from sight, the hole closing quickly, leaving a confused Hikaru and Tristan lying on the ground.

"Hikaru-san…" was all Tristan said, still staring at where the hole had just been. Hikaru didn't respond, just nodding, probably as surprised and confused as to what happened. "I think we were just saved." By who or what, or even why, was a complete mystery to him. His eyes widened as a thought came to mind. "What about the others? What happened to them?"

Unfortunately, his question had to go unanswered. As to what had happened to them was another story. He wouldn't receive an answer until all of them were back home, either safe and sound or in a body bag.


End file.
